


You/Ratchet

by orphan_account



Series: /You [7]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Primeverse human girl and Ratchet! Enjoy!</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own transformers<br/>(if I did I'd be living in a replica of Outpost Omega One)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You/Ratchet

Your P.O.V  
"(y/n)?" called Miko, your friend from the seat beside you. She pointed at the window, where Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee and Ratchet Sat. Ratchet was getting a few 'looks'.   
"D'ya think he's here to pick you up, (y/n)?" she asked.  
"Really? Ratchet pick up (y/n) from school?" laughed Jack. "unlikely."  
"Maybe Smokescreen is occupied and he had no choice?" suggested Raf.  
"Sure is strange though." you admit.  
You wander out and walk up to the ambulance.  
"You here for me, 'doc?" you call.  
"just get in, (y/n)." the gruff voice replies.  
you shudder, the voice is so... Well you know, Ratchet-y.

Ratchet's P.O.V  
Ugghr. I have to pick up (y/n) from school because that idiot Smokescreen is out on a joyride. At least it's (y/n) and not *shudder Miko.....  
She asks the obvious, and I answer flatly.  
once we're on the road, She tries to start a conversation.  
"So, 'doc, how're you?" she asks cheerfully.  
Her positive attitude just makes me even more gloomy.  
"I'm just fine, not like I'm picking up a human from school or anything." I reply, sarcastically.   
"Why do you do that?" she snaps.  
"what?" I ask.  
"Be so rude when people are trying to be nice to you." she sighs.  
I stop in the middle of the dirt road, memories taking over. 

"Ratchet!" cries the femme's silhouette.  
"Ratchet, darling! You're okay!" She hugs him.  
"Its so nice to see you ______!" (I'll let you choose)  
I Reply cheerfully, and honestly. 

BANG! BANG! The gunshots fire all around me as I battle to save the life of the femme I love.  
"STAY WITH ME, ______!" I order.  
"Why do you have to be so rude to me? I can't make  
it. Just be nice to me as I go." stutters the femme.  
"I am never going to be happy without you." I cry.  
"Don't.. Be...H" and she trailed off.

3rd bot P.O.V  
"RATCHET!" Yelled (y/n).  
"SNAP OUT OF IT, RATCHET!"  
The bot shook, then seemed to boot up again.  
"(y/n)? Where, what? What just happened?" asked the medic.  
"You sorta went into pause mode, but you kept saying the name ________." Recounts (y/n). "Who were they?"  
Ratchet sighs. "She was someone I loved very much."  
A washer fluid tear sprang to his optic.   
"And one who'd be disappointed in me. She wouldn't have wanted me to be so rude, and horrid." He sobbed.  
"Ratchet! You are not horrid! I'm sure she'd understand a little rudeness now and then." comforted the young human.  
"I told her I'd never be happy again without her, but that's not true. I'm happy with you, here, (y/n). And i've known for a while now... That I love you as I did her, long ago."  
(y/n) stood, shocked.  
"I... I love you too, Ratchet." she admits.  
"From the first moment I met you, I loved you."  
and the two lean in too each other, and kiss.

It was the start of a long and happy relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> TA DA! Taking requests; I don't do ocs.


End file.
